Intelligence
by feriepwr301
Summary: The war between good and evil has gone on for far longer than many realize.   But the final battle approaches.


_Chapter 1. Intelligence_

Madam Pomfrey ushered the Weasleys, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall from away from Harry's bed and out of the Hospital Wing.

"You've had a more trying time than usual, Mr. Potter, and I fully expect you to take some Dreamless Sleep," said Pomfrey as she returned to the boy's bedside. Looking down at the boy, she felt overwhelmed with horror and sympathy. _No child should have to go through what this boy did today._

Harry flicked a glance up at the Matron. _ She looks so worried_. He and the Matron had a good relationship. She knew that his relatives were unfit guardians, and did what she could to alleviate the damage he took during the summers. It brought home how frightened everyone had been when the portkey had whisked him away. The indomitable Poppy Pomfrey never allowed her patients to see her looking less than competent and in charge, so to see her clearly distraught disturbed him.

"Don't worry, I'll take everything you give me," Harry said, attempting to smile. His small attempt did not last long, as the healer quickly gathered all the potions she would need to bring his body back to something approaching good health.

After the potion's regiment was completed, Pomfrey squeezed Harry's hand gently and left him to sleep. She knew from long experience that he was uncomfortable with being fussed over incessantly.

The last potion, Dreamless Sleep, still in his hand, Harry began to review the events at the graveyard. His face drew down into a severe frown as he thought about how easy it had been for Wormtail to murder Cedric with the killing curse. He put down the goblet of potion and pushed both hands through his hair trying to understand how Wormtail could kill Cedric so swiftly. _Doesn't the curse take hatred? To kill someone, don't you need desire to see them dead? What makes someone able to do that?_

He drew his knees up to his chest and tilted his head back so that he was staring up at the ceiling. Breathing deeply, Harry mentally apologized to Cedric for taking him into such a mess. _I was able to save Ginny in second year, and Sirius got away third year, but this year was horrible from start to finish. I don't want someone to die like that in front of me ever again._

With that thought, Harry sighed again, reached over to grab the goblet and swallowed the contents quickly. Almost immediately, he felt the boneless relaxation that comes before falling deeply asleep. It was the last peaceful sleep he would have for a long time.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Several corridors away, Headmaster Dumbledore was also reviewing the information he had acquired from that evening's debacle. He paced back and forth in front the blazing fireplace occasionally looking at the hands of a peculiar clock sitting on the mantle. The small clock had multiple hands, one of which was pointing to _Deadly Dangerous_. That hand belonged to Severus Snape. Albus sighed to himself_. I had to send him, and he knew already that he might have to go back into danger. _Telling himself that over and over was not having any effect on his nerves, but there was little he could do for his agent. _ I must trust him to do what is necessary_. With that thought, the old wizard heaved another sigh and moved to sit behind his desk. Pulling a stack of blank parchment toward himself, he gathered his thoughts and began to write to many of his contacts that could be counted on to provide information and support.

After an hour, Dumbledore put down his quill with a flourish and waved his wand to roll and tie each letter. Snapping his fingers, he summoned an elf, "Good evening my friend. I have some letters that I need taken to the Owlry. "

Bobbing his overlarge head, the elf replied, "Of course Headmaster Master. Plippy will be doing this right now." With that, the elf popped away, and with him the letters.

Albus glanced toward the clock again, but the hand in question hadn't moved an inch. Stroking his beard, he began to think about his next greatest concern, Harry Potter. The boy would have to closely watched to be sure that no agents of Lord Voldemort were able to track him. _Indeed, he will need to be closely watched to ensure that he comes back to school next September in one piece. But what to do about those idiotic relations?_ As he pondered this, an owl came to the window of the office. Hearing the clack of the bird's beak against the glass, Albus pushed against the window and watched as the bird made itself quite at home on Fawkes' perch. _Glad the bird isn't here. The letter would be ash, along with the owl. Fawkes never did like to share._

"Who might this be from?" he mused, untying the letter from the owl's leg. Unrolling it revealed the Gringotts emblem, and Albus paused before opening the letter. His eyes narrowed as he quickly read the short note. Then he read it again, utterly confused about why the Goblins were summoning him to an urgent meeting with a client. _Why are they requesting this? A trap, perhaps? The agents of the Dark Lord are surely not planning something so quickly. This is something else._

After contemplating for a few more minutes, the Headmaster shook his head decisively. Throwing some floo powder onto the flames, he waited for them to turn the bright, emerald green before leaning down and placing his head into the flames.

"Professor McGonagall!" he called out, and her office spun into view. "Might I have a word?" raising his voice slightly. Quickly Minerva came into view.

"Albus, what is the matter?" her voice sounding harried. He had clearly interrupted her rest if her wardrobe was anything to go by. As she strode towards the flames, he could see her wrapping a bright red dressing gown around herself.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but I need to leave the school for a few hours. I would not normally bother you personally, especially at this hour, but Severus will need to return to Hogwarts using my private fireplace. I need someone to be on hand, in case I can't return in time," Albus answered, his bright blue eyes twinkling merrily behind his glasses.

The woman nodded abruptly. "Of course, Albus. I'll come up to the office in a moment."

Hearing her confirmation, the Headmaster nodded and pulled his head out of the flames. Moving away from the fireplace, he gathered his cloak and the letter from Gringotts. He found himself wishing that Fawkes would be able to accompany him to the bank, but the phoenix was still away. Not for the first time, Albus wished that he and his familiar were able to converse more easily and that there was more research on precisely where phoenixes went and what other talents and abilities the magical beings possessed.

Before he could become too distracted, the floo flared again, and Minerva stepped out. "Why are you leaving the school Albus? Does Cornelius want to speak with you?" the Deputy Headmistress looked at her mentor curiously. She knew that he tended to leave and go exploring, but he never did anything without planning and informing her.

"I've received a letter from Gringotts that I believe I must tend to as soon as possible. I will try to return soon Minerva, but if I am not back before Severus, please instruct him to use the pensieve in my cabinet. He'll know what to do," he said distractedly. "Also, if I am not back by 8 am, please inform Sirius Black and Remus Lupin that our meeting will be postponed until the day after tomorrow.

Looking at the Headmaster worriedly, "Are sure you will go alone? Perhaps you should take Filius with you?"

"Don't worry yourself, we both know that the Goblins are currently neutral. I am certain that I won't meet anything or anyone there that might endanger me." As he spoke, he swung his cloak around his shoulders and moved toward the floo. Giving his deputy a firm pat on the shoulder, he threw some floo powder into the flames and shouted, "Gringotts Bank, London!"

He stepped into the flames with a jaunty wave toward the woman and disappeared.

Spinning violently through the gates, Dumbledore only had a moment to collect himself before he was thrown out of the fire. As he straightened his robes and dusted soot off, the Headmaster surveyed the room surreptitiously. His eyes widened as he realised his phoenix familiar was perched quite calmly on the back of the Chief Goblin's char. Fixing a polite expression on his face, Albus moved forward and bowed to the goblin.

"Good evening Master Goblin. I was surprised to receive your note," he trailed off.

"Hmph. I wasn't the one to ask for you. No, the goblins want no part of your human battles, but I've been reminded of certain obligations we owe your kind," the Goblin chieftain compressed his lips into a fierce line after saying all this. Waving his hand, the Goblin raised the lights in the office, revealing another party to the meeting.

Looking over at the person, Albus stopped breathing for a moment in shock. Opening his mouth to speak, nothing came out

"Good evening Dumbledore. It has been a long time, hasn't it, " the gentleman removed his cloak as he spoke, revealing a shock of short, white hair and a rather fierce looking visage. Turning to the Headmaster again, the old man chuckled softly, "I assume you never thought you would see me again. Well you have seen me, and you'll be seeing more of me than you'd like until this mess is resolved."

Albus shook his head, "Of course not, Lucian, it's just that I was surprised. I am glad to see you. I am curious about the mess you're talking about? Are you referring to Lord Voldemort?"

"What else? The evil bugger has got himself a body again, and he'll be making good use of it. And Fawkes told me, Albus. How else would I find out? You never bother to tell me anything, after all." Seeing the other man beginning to look affronted, he tried to moderate his tone, "I know we didn't part on the best of terms, but I have information for you. That's why I asked the Master Goblin to summon you. We don't always see eye to eye, Albus, but you know we're on the same side."

The Headmaster breathed a short sigh, waved his wand and conjured two chairs. The Goblins never provided chairs if they could help it. He gestured for his old colleague to sit and began to speak, "What do you mean, Fawkes told you? And what sort of information have you?" Leaning back, he eyed the Goblin watching them talk. "Is it safe for us to speak here Lucian? Why did you not just come to Hogwarts? "

"Don't fret Albus, it doesn't suit you. As for the information, I've come back from my travels only recently. However, even on the other side, that idiot's rebirth has stirred up everything. I've been informed that if we do not correct the imbalance, they will correct it for us. You know what that means Albus."

Nodding slowly, the Headmaster spoke with reluctance, "They aren't just talking about Voldemort, are they?"

Lucian looked sharply at him, "No. They mean the entire problem. Don't try to beat around the bush Albus, I know you too well for that. Nothing can stay as it is, no matter how much you may want it."

As he listened, Albus' eyes fixed on the floor so that he would not have to face his old friend's irritation. Rubbing his hands together, as though cold, Albus stayed silent for a few moments.

"I know that change is inevitable, but I want our way of life to remain intact. You know that, Lucian."

The other man grimaced as Albus began to rehash the old argument between them. "Just stop Albus, I've said all I came to say," he gave the Headmaster a considering glance for a moment, "I know you do alright with the team you have now, but if you need any assistance just give a call. I want to see Voldemort gone just as much as you do."

Gathering himself, he got to his feet and gave a bow in the direction of the Goblin and Fawkes. "Thank you for allowing us this meeting, Master Goblin. Please remember what you have heard here as well. It affects all magical beings, not just wizardkind."

The Goblin inclined his head but did not speak. Dumbledore stood as well, and clasped Lucian above the elbow. "Thank you for letting me know. Travel safely," giving his arm a quick squeeze, Dumbledore stepped back and watched as Lucian activated a portkey.

Once the other man had gone, Dumbledore turned back to the Goblin.

"Thank you for your patience. I wonder if I might take some more of your time."

PAGE BREAK

Petunia Dursley was concerned. In fact, she was closer to frazzled. Her nephew's school would be out for the summer holidays in just a few days, and there were wizards on her front step.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley. My name is Remus Lupin, and I'm here to speak to you about Harry Potter," Remus said with an irritated look on his normally peaceful face.

She backed away from the door, unable to say anything in the face of Remus' glare. The werewolf stepped over the threshold, closely followed by a very large black dog. As she watched them move toward her, she glanced down at the dog and felt suddenly lightheaded. _The dog was turning into man! _

"Shall we sit down Mrs. Dursley? I'm sure you're busy," Remus spoke again, trying to alleviate some of her shock. "We're here to talk about Harry, as I said. Your nephew has recently experienced something very terrible at his school, and we need to talk about his needs for the summer." Remus frowned as he noticed her gaze was locked on Sirius.

For his part, Sirius was too busy looking around the first floor of the Dursley home to pay attention to either Petunia or Remus. Remus heaved a sigh and tried to attract the woman's attention again.

"I'm sorry if his transformation shocked you. This is Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black," Remus said with a bit of smirk on his face. "You recall him from the news last year, yes? Don't worry, madam, Sirius is completely safe. However, time is of the essence. Could we sit?"

Rousing herself after hearing the word, godfather, Petunia looked back at Remus abruptly. "Godfather? Is here to take the boy away? If so, that's alright with us. We don't want the burden any longer," she sneered, an ugly look stealing over her face.

"Burden! Harry is no burden, he's your responsibility," Sirius snapped. Already he was irritated being in the small home. After the years at Azkaban, his ability to feel magic had enhanced. The darkness emanating from the whole house was overwhelming. _How can we let Harry live here_? _It's not right._ With a deep breath, he turned back to Petunia, "Let's get to it. My godson will have to live here for his safety, and while he is here, no harm will come to him. Do you understand what I'm saying? You, your husband, and your son are to make sure that by the time September comes, Harry is in top health."

Remus joined in, "Mrs. Dursley, someone will be coming to your home every other day to check on Harry, and to provide lessons for him. I know that this is likely to be an imposition for you, but is necessary for his safety and the safety of your family." He paused for a moment and then decided that it was too important not to say it. "We know that Harry has had a very difficult life here Mrs. Dursley, and we know that it didn't have to be that way. To that end, Mrs. Dursley what have you been doing with the stipend you receive every month? Obviously, it is not going toward Harry's care."

Petunia paled. _How do they know about that? That old man told us that the arrangement was just between us._ Giving the two men a defiant look, Petunia raised her chin, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Taking care of another child was never something that I wanted to do, and I wish I were being paid for it."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. Wordlessly, they agreed that Sirius should take the next step. "Petunia, we have copies of your bank statements. The deposits into your account have occurred every month for the last thirteen years. So where did the money go? " Sirius paused, looking at her pale, fixed expression. "We can tell that the money hasn't been going toward Harry's care, but from now it will be."

At that last, Petunia felt a shiver of fear go down her spine. Remus spoke again, "We just want to inform you, that you'll be watched very closely. Do try to treat him better. He's too young to have earned any of the contempt that you show him."

Finally, Petunia gathered herself enough to respond. "We don't want any of your kind here. Why can't you just take him away? If he goes, won't that keep us safe as well?" She pinched her lips together, as though trying to stem the flow of complaints.

"He can't leave Petunia," Sirius said with resignation clear in his stance. "We don't want him to stay here either, but we don't have a choice." Sirius shook his head as he saw how unconvinced the woman seemed. _ I won't be able to make her understand no matter how much I talk at her. Dumbledore said these wards are the best, but I wonder if it's the best option. Perhaps I'll have Remus talk to the Goblins and get a reference for a ward-builder._

With one last glancing look around, Sirius took a deep breath and shrunk down into Padfoot. He sat quietly waiting for Remus to activate the return portkey.

Extending his arm so that the dog could place a paw on the medallion, Remus spoke in an undertone, "Basement Kitchen," and both disappeared.

Petunia jumped as they both disappeared from sight. She crept slowly toward the spot where they had last stood. _These wizard types are absolute nutters. But what will Vernon have to say about this? He doesn't even know about the stipend. Should I even mention the 'visit'? _She mused to herself as she moved around the house trying to make sure that they were really gone. _What a wonderful way to start my day._

_PAGE BREAK_

Going to pick up the boy from king's Cross was always a trial. The traffic, her poor son suffering in the backseat of the car, and her husband trying so very hard to hold his temper combined to make a stressful trip.

"Now Pet, I know we've smacked him around a bit, but it wasn't anything the boy didn't ask for," Vernon said for the fifth time. His face seemed to gain another degree of redness at every repetition.

"I know darling, but I think that since the boy is getting older now, we need to take a different approach. If we lay down the law, I'm sure he won't even bother trying to flaunt it. After all, he's got years of punishment behind him. Besides, after this summer, there are only two more left. Then he'll be out of the house altogether," Petunia tried to make her husband see her reasoning. She could tell that he was almost at the end of his rope, but she had to keep pushing before they arrived at the station. Otherwise, he was likely to greet the boy with a smack, something their new watchers would not allow.

Vernon Dursley did not understand why his wife suddenly wanted him to completely change how they treated their nephew. A little rough treatment hadn't impaired him too much in the past.

"If this is what you want, then we'll try it. But if that brat steps one toe out of line, I make no promises Petunia," he grumbled.

"Oh good Vernon. Don't worry, I'll make sure that he understands," Petunia said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

As they pulled up the station, Petunia wondered what exactly had happened to her nephew. Had someone tried to off him? _Couldn't be. It's a school, even if it's a school for weirdos like him._ In the mirror, she saw the boy dragging his trunk and talking cheerfully to an older boy with red hair. _Red hair? Is one of those blasted Weasels coming to look after him? This is too much, no matter what they have to say about it._

She and her husband quickly got out of their car and turned to meet the boy. Vernon spoke sharply, "What is this one doing here boy? We're not hosting any other freaks in our home. You're more than enough to deal with." At his words, Petunia was curious to see no change of expression on the boy's face. He looked up at his Uncle and then turned to the taller redhead.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, my name is William Weasley. You don't need to worry about taking in another freak," Bill spoke with a clear undertone of sarcasm, "I'm going to be tutoring Harry during the summer, and I wanted to introduce myself to you." A slow smile grew on his face as he looked at both Dursleys. "I can see that an introduction was not necessary," he continued, "but I wanted to give you some warning."

He pointedly turned to Harry, "I'll be seeing you in a few hours Harry, so get settled in quick." After a quick handshake, he walked quickly back to the station to apparate home with his family.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. Could someone pop open the boot for me?" Harry said soberly, his good humour fading immediately with Bill's departure.

Vernon grumbled to himself, but pressed the button to open the boot. Moving to Petunia's side, he ushered his wife back into the car. Both ignored Harry struggling with his trunk. When Harry finally slammed the lid closed, he brushed the back of his hand across his forehead. _Perhaps bringing one of the Weasleys to the car wasn't the best idea. Still, already things are looking up._


End file.
